The first greatest love in the world: The case of Kiku Honda
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: El primer amor nunca funciona. El primer amor siempre será único, a pesar de que nunca acaba bien, pero eso no importa porque jamás volverás a sentirlo… O al menos eso fue lo que quise creer… Fanfic para la semana Asakiku, Dia 3: Nyotalia Aparicion especial de Nyo!Inglaterra y Nyo!Japon (Capitulo 2)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

 _Continuando con la semana AsaKiku, aquí como buena fan dejo mi contribución del segundo dia (bastante tarde en realidad, soy de lo peor u.u pero al menos pude publicar) Para el día 2:Crossover. Con Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Aunque en realidad casi no aparezcan los personajes, es más bien ambientado dentro del mismo universo y con algunas menciones._

 _Este es un long-fic de cuatro capítulos para los cuales tomare otras temáticas de esta semana._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia=Himaruya_

 _Por un mundo con más AsaKiku! Yeah!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **The first greatest love in the world: The case of Kiku Honda**_

 _El primer amor_ _ **nunca**_ _funciona…_

 _El primer amor_ _ **nunca**_ _dura…_

 _El primer amor_ _ **siempre**_ _duele…_

 _El primer amor_ _ **siempre**_ _termina…_

 _El primer amor_ _ **nunca**_ _se olvida…_

 _El primer amor_ _ **siempre**_ _será único, a pesar de que_ _ **nunca**_ _acaba bien, pero eso no importa porque_ _ **jamás**_ _volverás a sentirlo…_

 _O al menos eso fue lo que quise creer…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

—Bienvenido a Marukawa Shoten —me dijo una de las empleadas mientras leía unos papeles—. Usted debe ser Kiku Honda, el nuevo empleado del área de literatura, acompáñeme por favor para mostrarle el lugar.

—Gracias por las molestias — le agradecí inclinándome levemente, comenzando a caminar hacia el elevador.

—No es ninguna molestia— me respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Me imagino que es tu primera vez en literatura?

—En realidad no… Estuve un tiempo en el departamento de manga en otra editorial y luego trabaje en el departamento de literatura, primero como editor y luego como subjefe durante un par de años más…

—¿En serio? —exclamó la joven sorprendida— Realmente pareces alguien muy joven como para haber tenido tantos puestos… Creo que con tanta experiencia hasta podrías aspirar a ser el editor en jefe… Aunque no creo que al actual le haga mucha gracia…. — se rió mientras presionaba un par de botones.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo… —murmuré bastante apenado por los halagos de la chica— No eran editoriales tan grandes ni prestigiosas como esta, además me imagino que el editor en jefe es una persona muy competente...

—Mmm…—meditó la chica un momento— Supongo que tienes razón, es verdad que él ha mantenido y hasta duplicado las ventas del área, a pesar del crecimiento de otros departamentos. Aunque suele ser alguien muy profesional, cuando se enoja puede dar un poco de miedo, sobre todo cuando se acerca la fecha límite… Es incluso peor que el oso gruñón del área de ventas, hasta llega a dar el mismo miedo… Ohh además tiene un extraño disgusto por el manga, asi que procura no mencionarlo cerca de él.

Con semejante descripción al menos ya sabía que era lo que me podía esperar.

Luego de un par de minutos llegamos al piso correspondiente. Inmediatamente después de que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, lo primero que pude ver fue un revuelo de empleados corriendo de un lado para otro, papeles regados por todos lados y una serie de gritos.

—Parece que hemos llegado en mal momento…—me susurró mi acompañante al oído— Oye, ¿podrías decirme que está sucediendo? —se dirigió a un editor que paso cerca de nosotros

—Llegaron los resultados de ventas y el departamento que más vendió este mes fue Emerald. Así que el jefe quiso cambiar todo a última hora para tener más ventas y vencerlos en los próximos resultados. Dios… y pensar que estamos a un día de la fecha limite… que locura… Creo que a este paso es mejor que huya de aquí —término de contar, mientras rápidamente se metía al ascensor

—Bueno… parece que tendremos que esperar a que se calme… si es que lo hace —concluyó mirándome apenada.

—No hay problema… —conteste asimilando el hecho de que trabajaría en semejante caos. Realmente me estaba empezando a arrepentir de cambiar de empleo…

—Pero cómo es posible que unos simples dibujos vendan más libros que nosotros —esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos— Bloddy Hell! ¿En qué demonios piensa la gente en estos días? ¿Cómo es posible que prefieran esas tonterías sin sentido a la literatura de verdad?...

No podía creer que alguien se pudiese expresar así del manga. Si bien era cierto que no era un género tan noble como la literatura en general, no por ello era simples dibujos o tonterías sin sentido. Amaba el manga tanto como amaba a los buenos libros y no permitiría que alguien hablase así de él, sin siquiera tener buenos fundamentos. Apreté mis puños fuertemente y busque con mi mirada a la persona que decía semejantes atrocidades, hasta dar con un rubio que gritaba a otra persona, mientras revolvía unos papeles. Aunque no podía verlo de frente, sabía que era él por la forma en que agitaba sus manos y la cara de desesperación que tenía la persona que lo escuchaba. Me armé de valor y corrí hacia donde estaban, ya era hora que esa persona escuchara de razones…

—No me importa si tengo que matar a los de la imprenta para extender el plazo, quiero que se reescriban todos los manuscritos y yo mismo los revisare antes de mandarlos, ¿entendido? —continuo gritando esa desagradable persona, que al parecer era mi editor en jefe, pero no me importaba arriesgar mi empleo con tal de decirle lo que quería.

—Disculpe…— toqué su hombro, intentando llamar su atención

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió molesto, volteando a verme, clavando sus iris esmeraldas en mí.

En ese instante, le reconocí. Era él. Aquella persona a la que había amado tanto, mi único amor. Mi primer amor. Ese que me había lastimado, y el cual me prometí a mí mismo que nunca volvería a ver.

—Arthur…—tartamudeé sin poderlo creer. Me observo atentamente, estudiando cada detalle de mi rostro a través de sus gafas, intentando reconocerme.

—Kiku…—susurró luego de unos cuantos minutos, que me parecieron siglos— Yo… no…

—No es necesario que diga nada, Arthur-san —le interrumpí conteniendo las ganas de huir y reuniendo todo el coraje que pude— Todo quedo muy claro la última vez que nos vimos, así que no vale la pena hablar de ello… Por favor, actuemos como las personas maduras que somos —seguí hablando, al notar que comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a mí, invadiendo mí espacio personal. Pero al parecer mis palabras surgieron efecto, haciendo que retrocediera un poco y me alivie al ver que no haría nada delante de otras personas— Solo quería decirle que me parece muy infantil la forma en que se expresa de otro arte como lo es el manga. Sus opiniones ni siquiera tienen un buen fundamento.

—¿Arte? —sonrió con desdén, observándome dolido por mi rechazo, tratando de provocarme— ¿Acaso a eso se le puede llamar arte?

—Eso es algo que usted no parece entender. El manga no son solo historias sin sentido, hay muchos que manejan tramas complejas y profundas, casi como una buena novela. Además al combinar el dibujo y las letras se debe crear un equilibrio entre ellos, para evitar que el lector se canse, además de que muchos lectores jóvenes primero se inician en el mundo del manga para luego volverse fieles lectores de libros… Pero supongo que no le importara lo que alguien como yo diga, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Acabo de ser transferido a su departamento y espero que después de esto acepte mi renuncia ahora mismo —termine de hablar, dándome la vuelta para irme lo más pronto que pudiera.

—No lo harás —sentencio Arthur detrás de mí, sujetando mi muñeca— No permitiré que lo hagas…

Me jaló bruscamente y me arrastro lejos de ahí ante la atónita mirada de los demás empleados. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento había terminado siendo el centro de atención. Luego de recorrer varios pasillos, me metió en una oficina, soltando mi mano y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo siguiente que hizo, no me lo esperaba. Se abalanzo sobre mí, uniendo sus labios con los míos, besándome apasionadamente. Con necesidad, abrazándome posesivamente como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir. Intenté oponerme, pero no funciono. Ese beso despertó muchos sentimientos que creía que había olvidado. Esos recuerdos que trate inútilmente de borrar…

—Te amo, Kiku —dijo después de separarnos— Siempre lo he hecho. No importa que tanto lo intentara, nunca pude olvidarte… Por favor, aclaremos las cosas…

—Yo… déjame en paz… —susurré sin fuerzas, no quería ser lastimado de nuevo— Déjame tranquilo, por favor… prométemelo…

—No puedo dejarte ir... pero al menos prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras —continuo apartándose un poco de mí —, solo te pido que no renuncies por mi culpa.

—Está bien…. —conteste más calmado, al ver que cumpliría con su palabra— Pero con una condición…

— ¿Cuál?

—Nunca más vuelvas a decir esas cosas que dijiste antes… —dije un tanto molesto al recordar todas sus palabras.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo defensor del manga que antes —sonrió— Supongo que tal vez si me haces cambiar de opinión, dejare de decirlo…

—¿Me estas retando? —pregunté enojado.

—Tal vez… —contestó mirándome desafiante — ¿Sabes?... Sigues siendo tan adorable cuando te enojas… —murmuró en mi oído, dando un suave beso en mi mejilla, provocándome un fuerte sonrojo— Bienvenido a Marukawa, te espero en mi escritorio lo antes posible para asignarte tu nuevo trabajo… —se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la oficina, dejándome completamente solo.

Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, aspirando el aire lentamente, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón. Definitivamente no debí de venir aquí…

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Mi primer amor…_

 _Mi único amor…_

 _La persona a quien tanto quise olvidar…_

 _La volví a encontrar…_

 _Y ahora era mi jefe, ¿acaso no podía ser peor?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

 _Siguiendo con la semana AsaKiku, aquí como buena fan dejo mi contribución del tercer dia (tarde como siempre, soy de lo peor u.u ) Para el día 3:Nyotalia Con la aparición especial de Nyo!Japon y Nyo!Inglaterra._

 _Aclaraciones: Este es un long-fic de cuatro capítulos para los cuales tomare otras temáticas de esta semana. Crossover. Con Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Aunque en realidad casi no aparezcan los personajes, en realidad está ambientado dentro del mismo universo y con algunas menciones de personajes de esta serie._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia=Himaruya_

 _Por un mundo con más AsaKiku! Yeah!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **The first greatest love in the world: The case of Kiku Honda**_

"— _¿Otra vez lo mismo? —dijo una voz detrás de mi espalda— Realmente no te cansas de leer esas cosas eh…_

— _Se llama manga, Arthur-senpai… —voltee a verlo con una sonrisa— Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, además no tiene nada de malo. Debería leer al menos alguno para que vea que lo interesantes que son._

— _Supongo que no estaría mal echarle un vistazo alguna vez —se inclinó sobre mí, para poder observar lo que estaba leyendo— Se ve algo interesante… —agregó luego de una rápida ojeada— Me imagino que como siempre me han inculcado el gusto por los libros y nunca me dejaron leer este tipo de cosas no es como que pueda apreciarlas tanto como tu…_

— _Si gusta puedo prestárselo cuando lo termine de leer._

— _Me parece perfecto —contesto sentándose a mi lado, observándome fijamente— Pero recuerda que habías prometido dejar de llamarme senpai, Kiku. Solo dime Arthur…_

— _Lo siento, Arthur… —respondí apenado, bajando la mirada —Aun no me acostumbro…_

— _Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas… —susurró en mi oído, para luego tomar mi barbilla y obligarme a verlo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios._

— _No hagas esto aquí, por favor…—conteste separándome rápidamente de él, mirando a mi alrededor para averiguar si alguien nos había visto— ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?_

— _No te preocupes, me asegure de que estamos solos —me sonrió un tanto divertido por mi cara de preocupación— Además, ¿acaso no puedo besar a mi novio cuando yo quiera?..._

— _¡Arthur-senpai! —grite totalmente rojo de vergüenza, levantándome de la mesa, tratando de huir — No digas esas cosas tan atrevidas…_

— _Pero si son verdad... —se rio, agarrándome de la mano para que no pudiese irme y me atrajo hacia él, envolviéndome entre sus brazos— I love you, Kiku"_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la poca luz que había, al parecer me había quedado dormido sobre mi escritorio. Otra vez ese sueño… ¿Por qué tenía que recordar esas cosas? ¿Acaso no lo había olvidado ya? Es que no me podía dejar en paz hasta en mis sueños. Hundí nuevamente la cabeza entre mis brazos, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar de frustración, no podía seguir así. Debía que concentrarme en mi trabajo. Se acercaba la fecha límite y había un par de manuscritos que necesitaba revisar… Ohh Dios… Me había quedado dormido en el trabajo… Me incorpore rápidamente, notando como casi todas las luces estaban apagadas y ya no veía a ninguno de mis compañeros. Solo quedábamos una persona y yo. Y de todas las personas, tenía que ser Arthur…

Lo observé por unos instantes, parecía ser que estaba bastante concentrado, pues leía rápidamente unas hojas y hacia algunas anotaciones de vez en cuando. Algunas veces hacia uno que otro gesto ya fuese de alegría o de disgusto, murmurando frases que no alcanzaba a oír. Aunque su rostro se veía algo cansado, con ligeras ojeras, podía notar la satisfacción que le provocaba hacer su trabajo.

—Por fin despiertas…—habló Arthur en voz alta, alzando su mirada hacia mí y colocando a un lado del escritorio los papeles que acaba de leer —Te vi tan cansado que no quise despertarte…

—Yo… lamento las molestias que cause…—respondí apenado— Prometo que no volverá a suceder…

—No te preocupes —me tranquilizo haciendo un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia —No eres la primera ni la última persona que se duerme en la oficina antes de las fechas límite. Supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbraras… Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa ahora —siguió diciendo mientras tomaba otro manuscrito y lo comenzaba a corregir— Al menos procura descansar unas horas, mañana será un día muy ocupado…

—Lo haré —le prometí, recogiendo mis cosas y dirigiéndome a la salida— Gracias por todo, Arthur-san…

—No es nada. Buenas noches —se despidió sin volver a verme

— ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? —pregunté antes de salir, al notar que continuaba trabajando

—Solo serán un par de horas más, aún tengo varios manuscritos que revisar… No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…

Me quedé inmóvil un par de minutos, sin saber qué hacer. Si bien no quería estar cerca de él. No podía dejarle solo con toda esa carga. Después de todo, yo era uno de sus ayudantes. Ademas de que luego de lo que había sucedido mi primer día, se había comportado bastante profesional conmigo, sin siquiera intentar algo más. Todo había estado tranquilo entre nosotros, a pesar de teníamos nuestras diferencias en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre me había ayudado cuando era lo necesitaba. Y ahora yo debía de ayudarlo…

—Pero… ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Kiku?... —exclamó sorprendido, al ver como tomaba uno de los manuscritos que tenía y me dirigía hacia mi silla— Te dije que te podías ir

—Si lo hacemos entre los dos será más rápido…—conteste, empezando a revisar las hojas que tenía en mis manos— Supongo que por algo soy tu asistente, ¿no?

—Gracias…—me dijo con una sonrisa cansada— Realmente me ayudarías mucho…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Entiéndelo, Alice —gritaba furioso el inglés a través del teléfono de la oficina— Ese giro argumental es muy débil, además de que le restas continuidad a la trama… No me importa que ya lo tuvieras planeado desde un principio… Si te digo que está mal, lo cambias y ya… Claro que tengo la razón, cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de ello… Si no cambias esa parte, entonces no publicare nada… No eres la única escritora a la que publicamos así que no me retes porque sabes que lo hare… Te veo hoy a las 6 pm para darte las correcciones… Entonces ven aquí… De acuerdo… Adiós…

Colgó y se recostó en su silla cerrando los ojos. Soltando un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte más por cortesía que otra cosa, dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Dios… esa mujer cree que puede hacer lo que quiera… —bufó —No sé porque no la he matado ya… Cierto, es una de las escritoras más vendidas que tenemos… Supongo que no puedo hacer mucho entonces…

—Entonces deberías tratar de sobrellevarla un poco mejor —aconseje

—Como si eso fue posible —declaró— Aunque pensándolo bien… —me miro de una forma extraña y sonrió maquiavélicamente —Acabo de recordar que tengo otra reunión a esa hora, así que creo que tu tendrás que darle las correcciones… No te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien. Considéralo tu castigo por dormir en la oficina…

 _En esos momentos realmente comenzaba a odiarlo…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Y bien, ¿dónde está Arthur? —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, recogido en dos coletas y con un gracioso sombrerito blanco adornando su cabeza, entrando a la oficina donde nos reuniríamos— Dile que no tengo todo la tarde para sus tonterías.

—Lo siento, señorita Alice —me disculpe— Pero esta una reunión importante y no pudo venir. Me pidió que lo disculpara con usted, me dio las correcciones para que se las entregara... —continúe dándole unas hojas

—Supongo que no me podía esperar menos de el… —resopló molesta, tomando la hojas y sentándose para revisarlas— Veamos con que cosas me sale ahora… Té, por favor —pidió extendiendo su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sujetaba el manuscrito.

—En un momento se lo doy.

—Está bastante bueno —suspiro, luego de tomar un trago—. Parece que por fin consiguieron algo de té de buena calidad

—En realidad lo prepare yo…—dije algo apenado

—Pues es excelente, hasta que por fin Arthur hizo algo bueno y te contrato. Por cierto, hablando del rey de Roma, ¿cómo está el? Me imagino que sigue histérico como siempre —continúo hablando sin dejar de leer. El verla de esa forma, tan concentrada, me recordaba a él. De hecho tenían cierto parecido — Dudo que ese idiota cambie de la noche a la mañana… Después de haber vivido tantos años juntos ya perdí las esperanzas…

—Disculpe…—comencé a decir— ¿Ustedes tienen alguna relación?

La chica levanto su mirada, observándome fijamente. En ese instante me di cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar. Sonrojándome ligeramente.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿no es obvio? —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pude sentir como una punzada atravesara mi corazón, era obvio que Arthur tendría a alguien más a su lado después de tantos años. Como podía ser tan estúpido…

—Somos hermanos. ¿Acaso no lo sabias? —termino de decir dando otro trago a su taza.

—Hermanos…—murmuré incrédulo. Que idiota… Mi corazón comenzó a latir normalmente y me reprendí a mí mismo por dejarme llevar. Lo que hiciera Arthur con su vida no era algo que me importara.

—Sí, hermanos. Aunque no me hace demasiada gracia que la gente lo sepa. Pensé que Arthur te había contado… Supongo que no pensó que fuese algo importante.

El resto de la reunión paso en calma. Haciendo los cambios que eran necesarios y platicando de algunos temas. Alice-san era una interesante persona cuando la conocías mejor. Una vez que terminamos la reunión la acompañe hacia la salida.

—Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Kiku — decía la chica— Creo que le pediré a Arthur que te haga mi editor, así poder disfrutar de tu té más seguido.

—Me halaga, Alice-san. Pero no creo que el este de acuerdo…

—Mira —dijo señalando hacia la salida del lugar, donde pude ver como Arthur platicaba y se reía junto con una chica de cabello oscuro, con un kimono rosado.— Ya veo cuales eran esas cosas más importantes que tenía que hacer…

La inglesa me tomo de la mano y me arrastró hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Arthur!—gritó llamando su atención. Provocando que ambos voltearan a vernos— Quiero que él sea mi nuevo editor —exigió mientras me abrazaba fuertemente— Su té es tan delicioso, además de que es tan lindo…

—Deja de decir tonterías —le respondió el rubio fulminándola con la mirada. — Como si fuese a permitir semejante cosa…

—Entonces no te metas con lo que no te pertenece —seguido separándose de mí y tomando a la chica entre sus brazos— Sakura es mía…

—Alice…—le reclamó la chica totalmente sonrojada— Solo nos topamos por casualidad y estábamos conversando…

—Idiota —la regaño su hermano —Deja de hacer esas escenas tan absurdas…

—Como si me importarse lo que digas —se despidió junto con la chica, mientras se iban tomadas de las manos —Arthur —se giró a vernos antes de salir— Te lo regalo, es todo tuyo…—dijo señalándome, haciendo que me sonrojara completamente— Pero no seas tan tonto como para dejarlo ir…

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Exclamo el inglés molesto— Al menos por fin se fue… Aunque ya la oíste, eres todo mío —lo último lo susurró en mi oído provocándome un escalofrió— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

—Eres un tonto, Arthur…—le respondí en voz baja, clavando mi mirada en el suelo sin atreverme a verlo.

—Lo sé. Pero esta vez no te dejare ir… —declaró, colocando unos papeles frente a nuestros rostros, ocultándonos de las miradas indiscretas y dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Arthur…—grite totalmente sonrojado, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien nos había visto

—Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre —se rio de mi cara de vergüenza— _I love you, Kiku…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
